


Taníts meg szeretni

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, snanger
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Perselus Piton semmit sem változott. Ugyanaz a cinikus és maró férfi, mint volt.Vajon Hermione Granger tud ezen változtatni?





	1. Prológus

– Perselus, ha továbbra is így viselkedsz nem lesz más választásom, minthogy elbocsássalak. Tényleg ezt akarod?– kérdezte kissé feszülten McGalagony Pitont az igazgatói irodában. Az ex halálfaló, bájitalmester csak elhúzta a száját. A háborúnak vége volt és a férfi túlélte, maga sem hitte el, de mégis sikerült. Viszont ennek ellenére sem tudott megváltozni _. – Az vagyok, aki vagyok –_ gondolta és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Figyelj rám. Tizenegy éves korod óta ismerlek és jobb ha tudod, hogy biztos vagyok abban, hogy mi a bajod – mondta szigorúan a férfi egykori átváltoztatás tanára és főnöke.

– Hallgatlak, Minerva – mondta lekicsinylő hangnemben Piton.

– Fiatal vagy, alig múltál negyven éves és tudom, hogy magányos vagy. Szükséged lenne egy nőre. Miért nem hívod el egy randevúra a mi szegény Sybillünket? – kérdezte aggodalmaskodva az idősebb boszorkány.

– Te tényleg teljesen meg vagy őrülve? – csattant fel Piton Trelawney neve hallatán.

– Akkor Bimba professzort? – gondolkodott hangosan McGalagony.

– Belehánytam a számba – húzta el a száját a férfi és kirázta a hideg. – Végeztünk? – kérdezte tömény gúnnyal és felállt.

– Nem egészen. Miss Granger megkért, hogy kérjem meg önt, hogy készítse fel a bájitalmesteri vizsgájára. Nincs apelláta Perselus, ennyi a minimum azok után amit ő és Potter érted tettek.

– Remek, pont az a tudálékos rémálom hiányzott nekem a legjobban – mondta cinikusan Piton, de azért átvette McGalagony új délutáni beosztását amit felé nyújtott.


	2. Első Fejezet

Hermione a könyvtárban tanult mintha a háború meg sem történt volna. Készült a vizsgáira. Az igaz, hogy a fiúk és Ginny nem gyötörték magukat, de legalább ott volt Malfoy akivel rivalizálhatott a tanulmányi eredményeket illetően. Így volt ami motiválja, bár Hermione ezt csak pluszként fogta fel, hiszen ő akkor is tanult volna ha senki más nem tért volna vissza a háború után.

– Átváltoztatás esszé? Pipa. Bűbájtan fogalmazás? Kész és három oldallal hosszabb lett. Sötét varázslatok kivédése? Majdnem kész. Bájitaltan? Hat oldal a három helyett… Piton úgy sem nézi meg… nem baj – dünnyögte a lány miközben összepakolta a könyveit. Már lépett volna ki a könyvtárból mikor beleütközött az érkező Pitonba.

– Miss Granger… maga még mindig rettenetesen figyelmetlen. Tíz pont a Griffendéltől… egyébként pedig este hatkor várom. Segítenem kell az ostoba vizsgafelkészülésében – mondta cinikusan Piton majd hátrasietett a zárolt szekció könyveihez. Hermionét akarta ellenére kirázta a hideg, de végül visszament a klubhelyiségbe, hogy felkészülten menjen Pitonhoz este hatkor.

***

Piton idegesen becsapta lakosztálya ajtaját és egy morgás kíséretében leült íróasztalához. McGalagony ezúttal messzire ment és biztos volt benne, hogy az idősebb boszorkány nagyon meg fogja bánni, hogy ujjat húzott vele... vele a bájitalok rettegett mesterével. Az egy dolog, hogy kényszerítette arra, hogy korrepetálja Grangert... vagyis Piton szavai voltak ezek. Minerva valójában arra kérte fel a férfit, hogy készítse fel Hermionét a bájitaltan RAVASZ-ra majd a bájitalmesteri vizsgára. Piton persze ezt nevetségesnek és egyszóval időpocsékolásnak találta, hiszen az ő szemében Hermione Granger csak egy tudálékos, griffendéles mitugrász volt, aki csak magolni tudott, de nem rendelkezett éles látással és valódi tudással. – _Még hogy bájitalmester... nevetséges – g_ ondolta Piton és belekortyolt a fekete kávéba amit néhány perccel korábban rendelt egy házi manótól.

Ez idő alatt Hermione átvette az összes lényeges hibát amit elkövethetett az első különóráján Pitonnal. Izgult, hiszen ismerte a férfit és nem akarta, hogy az első alkalom után kiátkozza. Mindennél jobban vágyott az elismerésére, amit nem kapott meg tőle lassan nyolc kerek éve. Az összes tanár elismerte a tudását és a szorgalmat, csak a férfi nem. Hermione megcsóválta a fejét. Nem is értette miért gyötörte magát azzal, hogy kihajszoljon Pitonból egy vagy két dicsérő szót, de egyszerűen nem tudott ellene semmit sem tenni. Vágyott az elismerésére, hiszen ő volt az ország legjobb bájitalmestere. – _Menni fog, hiszen több százszor elolvastam_ – győzködte magát majd végül végre elrakta a jegyzeteit es lement vacsorázni a fiúkkal.

Ron és Harry megrökönyödve felhúzta szemöldökét mikor Hermione lelkesen elmesélte nekik, hogy vacsora után Pitonnal fog tanulni. Hermione nem lepődött meg, valahogy volt egy olyan sejtese, hogy így fognak reagálni.

– És te ezt önként és dalolva vállaltad? – kérdezte teleszájal Ron. Hermione megforgatta a szemeit, de aztán válaszolt.

– Ő a legjobb esélyem arra, hogy jól sikerüljenek a vizsgáim. Örülök neki, hogy hajlandó egyáltalán segíteni. Főleg, hogy rólam van szó és nem mondjuk Malfoyról – magyarázta a lány.

– Ennek tuti nagy ára lesz. Vigyázz azért vele, Hermi – mondta elgondolkodva Harry, de ő már a háború óta nem mocskolta Pitont.

– Tudom, hogy mit csinálok srácok. Ne aggódjatok, rendben? Este találkozunk a klubhelyiségben– mondta Hermione és felállt az alig érintett vacsorája mellől.

– Alig ettél – mondta aggódva Ginny.

– Nem vagyok éhes – mondta Hermione és elsietett.

– Mire levizsgázunk el fog fogyni – mondta aggódva Harry, de a lány már nem hallotta.

Mikor leért a pincébe furcsa, kellemetlen bizsergés járta át a testet. – _Két óra kettesben Pitonnal... nyugi, Granger menni fog – g_ ondolta és vett egy mély levegőt mielőtt bekopogott volna a férfi irodájába. 

– Nyitva! – jött a válasz hamarosan, így Hermione belépett. Piton az asztalnál ült és olvasott. Még akkor sem nézett fel a lányra mikor az odaért mellé.

– Ühmm – köszörülte meg a torkát a lány, mire Piton kelletlenül felpillantott a könyvéből.

– Ja, hogy maga az. El is felejtettem – mondta gúnyosan majd becsukta a könyvet és felállt. Hermione értetlenül nézett rá, mire Piton horkantott egyet.

– Egész este ott óhajt állni vagy esetleg venné a fáradságot és követne? – kérdezett vissza az ajtóból cinikusan a férfi.

Hermione nem válaszolt, csak igyekezett egymás elé helyezni a lábait és figyelmen kívül hagyni Piton szokásos cinizmusát. Meglepődve nyugtázta, hogy máshol fognak dolgozni mikor elhaladtak a bájitalterem mellett. – _Piton beengedne a privát laborjába?– t_ űnődött el, de nem sok ideje volt ezen gondolkodni, mert Piton kinyitott egy ajtót és betessékelte rajta.

Hermionénak elállt a lélegzete amint megpillantotta a plafonig érő polcokat, melyek telis-tele voltak már megfőzött bájitalokkal és alapanyagokkal. Nem beszélve a furcsa, ezüst szerkezetekről amik az egyik sarokban voltak egy tölgyfa asztalon. Érdekes, kattogó hangot hallattak. Hermionénak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mire voltak jók, de nem volt bátorsága megkérdezni Pitontól, így inkább csak kihúzta az egyik széket a munkapadnál és leült rá.

– Mit fogunk ma csinálni? – kérdezte végül bátortalanul a lány mikor Piton már percek óta levegőnek nézte. A férfi már maga elé helyezett egy nagyobb réz üstöt és néhány alapanyagot.

– Én csontpótolót Madam Pomfreynek, maga pedig nézni fogja – mondta félvállról és lezártnak tekintette a témát, mivel szinte azonnal vissza is tért a bájital előkészítéséhez.

Hermione pár percig gondolkodott mi tévő legyen, végül eldöntötte mit tesz. Összeszedte minden bátorságát majd dühösen megrázta a fejét, felpattant a székről és odamasírozott Pitonhoz aki az asztal másik végén már nagyban dolgozott a főzeten.

–Mit akar? – kérdezte idegesen a férfi.

– Azt, hogy tanítson – vágta oda csalódottan Hermione.

– Nem eszik olyan forrón a kását – csóválta meg a fejét Piton.

– Ezt én is nyugodtan mondhattam volna mikor közölte, hogy csak nézhetem amit csinál – mondta mérgesen Hermione és dobbantott egyet a lábával, mint egy hisztis kislány.

– Maga tehetségtelen bájitaltanból és egyedül a könyveiben leírt maszlagot tudja. Az nem elég, de mivel kétbalkezes és nincs semmi érzéke ehhez a nemes tudományhoz, így nem taníthatok magának semmit. Ráadásul öntelt, beképzelt és csak azért mert háborús hős azt hiszi, még többet megtehet, mint régen – mondta sértően Piton.

Ez volt az utolsó csepp Hermionénak a pohárban. Az összes düh – amit az elmúlt nyolc évben érzett Piton irányába – felgyülemlett benne és ehhez mérten cselekedett. Nem tétlenkedett és nem gondolkodott csak azt tette amit a pillanat kívánt tőle. Így történt, hogy teljes erejéből pofon vágta Pitont, aki meglepetésében elejtette a keverőpálcáját.

– Ezt nagyon meg fogja bánni, Granger… ötven pont a Griffendéltől  – üvöltötte Piton miután  felocsúdott, de Hermione már nem hallotta ezt mivel kirohant a helyiségből.


	3. Második Fejezet

– Az az aljas, utolsó, mocskos szemét – morogta dühösen Hermione mikor már a harmadik emeleten járt. Haragudott Pitonra. Nem azért mert nem hitt benne, hiszen azt nagyon jól tudta, hanem azért, mert a maradék önbizalmát is letaposta azzal, hogy azt mondta rá, hogy tehetségtelen és kétbalkezes. A könnyei folytak le az arcán, annak ellenére, hogy vissza akarta őket fojtani.

– Inkább ne mondott volna semmit – dünnyögte Hermione és már lépett volna fel a negyedik emeletre vezető lépcsőre mikor beleütközött McGalagonyba. Az igazgatónő összeráncolta a homlokát, ránézett a zsebórájára és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Miss Granger, nem kellene Piton professzorral lennie? – kérdezte a professzor, mire Hermione lassan felnézett rá könnyes szemekkel.

– Sejthettem volna. Kövessen – mondta az idősebb boszorkány amint meglátta a lány kivörösödött szemeit.

– Hová megyünk? – kérdezte rekedten Hermione.

– Természetesen vissza Piton professzorhoz. Meg fogom neki mondani, hogy bánjon magával tisztességesen.

– Muszáj? – kérdezte riadtan Hermione.

– Ez a maga érdeke, Hermione.

– Tudom, de nem hiszem, hogy mégegyszer látni akarna... valaha az életben.

– Miért, mi történt? – kérdezte kikerekedett szemekkel az idősebb boszorkány és egy pillanatra megtorpant. Hermione vett egy mélylevegőt és eldarálta az egészet. Kezdve azzal, hogy megérkezett és befejezve őszintén azzal, hogy megpofozta.

– Értem. Bevallom ezért tényleg járt a pont levonás, de azt is elismerem, hogy már érett az a pofon Perselusnak – mondta McGalagony és megértően megszorította Hermione kezét. Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

– Köszönöm – mondta Hermione, mire a nő bólintott és megindult a pince irányába. Hermione szíve szerint elrohant volna, de az esze azt súgta neki, hogy nem lesz semmi baj.

– Perselus! Magyarázatot kérek – mondta McGalagony miután kopogás nélkül beléptek Hermionéval Piton laborjába. A férfi tömény undorral nézett hol főnökére, hol pedig a lányra. Mégis hogy képzelik, hogy arcátlanul rátörnek?

– Miss Granger... Minerva – mondta végül a férfi.

– Arra kértelek, hogy tanítsad, Miss Grangert, de mint  értesültem ez meghiúsult. Ráadásul még sikeresen meg is ríkattad az iskolaelsőt.

– Nem óhajtom tanítani, főleg azok után amilyen szemtelen volt – mondta makacsul Piton.

– Még én vagyok a főnököd, Perselus és ha azt mondom, tanítod Hermionét, akkor tanítod – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően McGalagony. Piton dühösen eloltotta a csontpótló alatt a lángot majd biccentett Hermionénak, hogy üljön le.

– Ha nem azt teszed amit kértem, úgyis értesülök róla.  Ha nem Miss Grangertől, akkor valamelyik festménytől vagy kísértettől – mondta a nő majd elment.

– Ez aljas húzás volt, Miss Granger – fintorodott el Piton.

– Nem mondtam volna neki semmit ha nem kérdez rá – húzta el a száját Hermione.

– Dolgozni akart, igaz? Akkor dolgozni fog. Pucoljon meg nekem két kiló tavi rákot – mondta gúnyosan Piton és lerakott Hermione elé egy hatalmas vödröt, ami tele volt még elő rákokkal.

– De ebből, hogy tanulok bármit is a bájitaltanról?

– Csak csinálja – mondta Piton, mire Hermione lemondóan sóhajtott.

Hermione több, mint három keserves órán át szenvedett a rákokkal. Nem volt elég, hogy büdösek voltak ezentúl még számtalanszor meg is marták a kezét mielőtt végezni tudott volna velük. Persze Piton kikötötte, hogy nem használhat mágiát mert a varázsige – amit használt volna – megsértené a rákok több értékes részét is.

– N _a persze… csak ki akart szúrni velem_ – gondolta Hermione és megkönnyebbülten lerakta a kést miután a legutolsó rákkal is végzett. A keze megszámolhatatlanul sok helyen vérzett aprócska sebekből.

– Kész vannak, mehetek végre aludni? – kérdezte a lány és a zsebórájára pillantott. Még csak este kilenc múlt, de ő fáradtabb volt, mint akkor amikor reggelig tanult.

Piton lassan felemelte a fejét és ránézett a lányra. Éppen egy megfázás elleni főzetet készített Madam Pomfreynek ami gondos kevergetést igényelt.

– Mindegyik kész van? – kérdezte figyelmen kívül hagyva Hermione vérző kezeit.

– Igen, mint mondtam készen vagyok – mondta egy ásítás kíséretében a lány.

– Rendben, akkor a jobboldali polcon talál sebhegesztőt és közvetlen kezelésre friss ezerjófüvet. Lássa el a sebeit és menjen aludni – utasította Piton. Hermione meglepődött a férfi magához képest kedves megnyilvánulásán és élt a lehetőséggel.

– Holnap várom hatkor. Vagyis nem várom, de kénytelen vagyok fogadni – mondta gúnyosan a férfi miután a lány végzett. Hermione nem reagált a férfi cinizmusára, csak biccentett és elsietett.


	4. Harmadik Fejezet

Már ötödik alkalommal ment különórára a lány, de semmit sem változott Piton hozzáállása. Mindenegyes órán valami gusztustalan alapanyagot dolgoztatott fel vele és még véletlenül sem engedte üst közelbe, de még csak azt sem engedte, hogy a lány nézze. A pofonról nem beszélt, de Hermione érezte, hogy csúnyán beletaposott a férfi férfiasságába ezzel a húzásával. Természetesen nem jegyezte ezt meg Pitonnak.

Ezúttal levedlett mérges kígyók bőrét kellett megőrölnie. Ez nem is hangzott volna olyan rosszul, ha nem lett volna mindegyik bőr tiszta nyálka és nem bűzlöttek volna.

– _Ez még mindig jobb, mint a meztelen csigák vagy a döglött görény boncolás_ – próbálta vigasztalni magát Hermione miközben szárító bűbájt szórt a kígyó bőrökre.

– Miss Granger, legközelebb elvárom, hogy megkérdezze, használhat-e egy adott bűbájt. Drága alapanyagokról van szó– csattant fel indokolatlanul Piton miközben előkészült a főzéshez. Hermione az asztalon heverő alapanyagokból rögtön leszűrte, hogy energiapótló főzetet és másnaposság elleni tinktúrát készült főzni bájitaltan professzora.

– Megint Madam Pomfreynek főz? – kérdezte meg óvatosan, de nem nézett a férfire.

– Ne törődjön vele, csak csinálja amire megkértem, hogy minél előbb megszabadulhassunk egymástól – mondta a férfi és non verbálisan az egyik üst alá gyújtott. Hermione nem válaszolt csak elfintorodott. Magában átkozta a férfit mikor a kastélyt elárasztotta McGalagony hangja.

**_Hamarosan itt a karácsony és a tantestület nagy részével azt találtuk ki, hogy a néhai kollegák, barátok és háborús hősök tiszteletére újra karácsonyi bált szervezünk. A megjelenés kötelező ahogy az is elvárt, hogy mindenki partnerrel érkezzen. Idén a hatod és hetedévesek külsős partnert is hozhatnak. Mindenkitől elvárom, hogy felkészülten és kellő komolysággal vegyen részt a rendezvényen._ **

– Nevetséges – dünnyögte Piton és beledobott az üstbe két sárkányfogat. Hermione megforgatta a szemeit, de persze nem mondott semmit.

Ő sem várta egyébként jobban a bált, mint Piton. A karján és az egyéb testrészein lévő hegek nem voltak valami szépek és köztudott volt, hogy a bálon nem takargatta magát senki annyira. Hiába a dísztalár, az szinte a kötelező tánc után azonnal le is került mindenkiről. Akarata ellenére lemondóan sóhajtott amit Piton is észrevett.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte a szokásos, hűvös modorával a férfi.

– Semmi – hazudta Hermione és folytatta a kígyóbőr ölését.

Az elkövetkezőkben csendben voltak. Piton főzött, Hermione őrölt. Viszont azt mindketten észrevették, hogy a másik kellemetlen dolgokon elmélkedik. Akárhogy akarták, ezt ezúttal nem tudták takargatni.

Nehezen telt az idő és Hermione úgy érezte, sosem végez, de aztán mégis révbe ért.

– Végeztem, most mennék – mondta határozottan és magához vette a táskáját.

Piton ezúttal szóra sem méltatta, csak az ajtó felé mutatott és figyelme azonnal vissza is tért a főzéshez. Hermione megrántotta a vállát és elment.

Miután letisztálkodott és lefeküdt az ágyába csak azután támadták meg újból a kellemetlen gondolatok.

– _Mégis ki akarna velem a bálba menni? Harrynek ott vagy Ginny, Ron összejött Lunával, Neville meg azzal a hugrabugos lánnyal. Seamus? Felejtős… azzal a furcsa nevű hollóhátassal jár… Ajj ki marad? Malfoy? Körberöhögne, ráadásul semmi kedvem sincs vele bájologni. Theodore Nott? Parvatival jár… Te jó ég, Hermione már mardekárosokban gondolkodsz? Mondjuk a hollóhátasok sem jobbak, mind csak magáról tud beszélni és önteltek, jó Luna kivételével. Igaz Ginny szerint szép vagyok így is és a fiúk is egyetértettek, bár sakkoztak, így tuti nem is fogták fel miről van szó. A barmok… Ajj bárcsak ne kéne mennem. Külsős partnerben meg még csak nem is gondolkodhatok. Aki esetleg hajlandó lenne eljönni velem már rég megnősült vagy meghalt a csatában. Még Viktor is…. Fenébe az egésszel… bár ha megfőzném azt az átkok utóhatásainak kezelésére szolgáló bájitalt amit kitaláltam, lehet lenne esélyem partnert találni…. na persze és hol főzzem meg? Myrille vécéjében? Mert, hogy Piton nem engedné meg, hogy a laborját vagy legalább a termét használjam az fix. Pedig olyan jó lenne... eltüntethetném a karomról, hogy sárvérű és a többi hegemnek is búcsút mondhatnék. Ráadásul segíthetnék másoknak és a bájitalmesteri vizsgámhoz is meglenne a saját fejlesztésű főzetem. Ajj bárcsak minden egyszerűbb lenne._

Hermione sóhajtott egyet és próbált elaludni, de nem sikerült neki.

Mire végre elaludt elmúlt már hajnali három is.


	5. Negyedik Fejezet

Piton jóval tíz óra után végezett az összes megfőzni való bájitallal. Mindet gondosan üvegcsékbe töltötte és egy pálcasuhintással rendet csinált a laborba. A bál gondolata akkor érte újból utol, mikor bezáródott mögötte lakosztálya ajtaja.

 _– Bál… azt hittem ez a szentimentális badarság meghalt Dumbledoreral együtt. Persze, Perselus Piton és a bál… vicces… nevetséges… szánalmas. Bálozgasson a halál. Komolyan mit vár tőlem Minerva? Mégis ki akarna velem elmenni a bálba? Külsősök? Áh, nincs annyi aranyam, hogy egy egész estére megfizessek egy prostituáltat. Az iskolából meg maximum flúgos Trewlaney jönne el velem, de ő is inkább elhívja az unokaöcsét, mint pár éve tette. Nem mintha bánnám, eszembe sincs elmenni vele.  Azon tűnődöm, hogy Grangert vajon miért zavarta fel a bál gondolata. Neki akadna minden ujjára legalább két partner, nem mintha gyönyörű lenne, de fiatal. Perselus, ne már... Granger átlagos, alacsony, főnökösködő és furcsa az orra… bár pár éve Viktor Krummal ment… valld be, még Grangernek is lesz partnere. Nem értem mit idegeskedem ezen –_ gondolta Piton mialatt előkészült a zuhanyzáshoz.

Reménykedett benne, hogy a tisztálkodás eltereli a figyelmét, de nem így lett.

_– Minerva talán attól robbanna fel a legjobban ha őt hívnám el… mondjuk akkor lehet kirúgna. Hm… az viszont csak bosszantaná ha mondjuk Grangert vinném el… Granger száz százalék, hogy nemet mondana... különben sem viselném el egy teljes este során az okoskodását. Malazár szerelmére, Piton még Grangert is a jelöltek közé veszed? Teljesen megörültél? Ajj Minerva idióta ötletei fognak a sírba vinni._

Még akkor is ezen gondolkodott mikor bebújt az ágyba és elfújta az utolsó égő gyertyát az éjjeliszekrényén.

 _– Na jó inkább megiszok egy álmatlan álom főzetet, mert a fejem bele fog sajdulni_ – gondolta a férfi, el suttogott egy lumost és kiment a dolgozószobájába, hogy megigya a bájitalt.

***

A reggel túl korán eljött Hermionénak aki mindössze négy órát aludt. Reggel hét óra volt és fájdalmasan felült az ágyában. Egy dolog vigasztalta, hogy szombat volt és roxmortsi hétvége, így az iskola nagy része a faluban töltötte a nap nagyobbik részét.

– Hermione, biztos nem jössz le a faluba? – kérdezte csalódottan Ginny és Parvati is kérdőn nézett rá.

– Nem, lányok. Nem aludtam semmit és inkább pihennék. Ráadásul a napokban lehet meg is fog jönni szóval értitek, ilyenkor mindig rossz a közérzetem.

– Jól van. Majd hozunk csokit meg pár női dolgot – mondta Ginny és odament barátnője ágyához, hogy megölelje.

– Köszi, Ginny. Tudod mit hozhatnátok még? Egy olyan pasast aki hajlandó lenne elmenni velem a bálba – mondta gúnyosan Hermione és önmaga is megijedt, hogy milyen Pitonosra sikerült a legutolsó mondata.

 A lányok felhúzták a szemöldökük és nem tudták mit mondjanak. Hermione ez idő alatt egy pillanatra elgondolkodott és eszébe jutott a főzet, ezért meggondolta magát Roxmortst illetően.

– Na jó, nem sajnáltatom magam. Veletek megyek, de hopponálni fogok, mert szükségem van pár dologra az Abszol-útról – mondta és direkt figyelt arra, hogy Abszol-utat mondjon és még véletlenül se Zsebpiszok-közt.

– Veled megyek az Abszol-útra – ajánlotta fel Ginny, de Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Megoldom, de édes vagy – mondta majd arcon csókolta a vörös lányt mielőtt kimászott volna az ágyából és felöltözött volna.

Mikor aztán végre megindultak a falu felé Hermione észrevette, hogy Piton nyúzottabb volt a szokottnál. Biztos volt benne, hogy a bálon agyalt egész éjjel akárcsak ő.

Mikor aztán mindenki szabadon eldönthette hová szeretne menni a faluban, Hermione elnézést kért a lányoktól, majd félrevonult az egyik sikátorba és hopponál a Zsebpiszok-közbe.

Ahogy megérkezett megrázta a fejét. Utálta a hopponálás utóhatásait, mindig megfájdult a feje.

Alig, hogy megindult volna az egyik sötét bájitalkellékes bolt felé nem másba ütközött bele, mint Lucius Malfoyba. Azóta nem találkoztak mióta a férfi átállt a jó oldalra feleségével és Dracoval együtt. Már mindhárman a Rend tagjai voltak és Narcissa is kibékült Andromédiával Tonks és Lupin halála után. Lucius végigmérte a griffendélest és elhúzta a száját.

– Miss Granger, nem kellene az iskolában lenned? – kérdezte sajátos stílusában.

– Önnek is szép napot, Mr. Malfoy. Egyébként pedig nem, roxmortsi hétvége van. Maga tényleg sosem levelezik Dracoval? – kérdezte enyhe szarkazmussal a lány, a világért sem viszonozva a férfi tegeződését.

– Ez nem Roxmorts, főleg nem fiatal nőknek való környék. Eltévedtél igaz? – kérdezte negédesen a szőke arisztokrata.

– Nem tévedtem el, okkal vagyok itt. Ha megbocsájt, most mennék.

– Nem kell magáznod, Hermione, már túl vagyunk ezen.

– Hagyjuk – mondta Hermione és már indult volna, mikor Lucius megfogta a karját és visszahúzta.

– Még hányszor akarod, hogy bocsánatot kérjünk? Sajnálom amit Bella tett veled, ahogy azt is, hogy egyikünkben sem volt annyi, hogy megakadályozza – mondta Lucius és Hermione látta, hogy a férfi őszintén beszélt.

– Talán egyszer megbocsájtok, viszont most tényleg mennem kell – mondta pár perc gondolkodás után Hermione.

– Rendben, menj csak – mondta végül Malfoy és elengedte Hermionét mielőtt hopponált volna. Hermione megrázta a fejét és elővette a zsebéből a szükséges alapanyagok listáját s belépett  a hátborzongató üzletbe.

– Micsoda vártatlan vendég – duruzsolta ijesztően a bolt tulaja, egy idős, bibircsókos, vén boszorkány.

– Jó napot! Szükségem lenne néhány ritkább bájital-alapanyagra – kezdte Hermione és igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a boszorkány rémisztő külsejét és hangját.

– Nálunk mindent megtalálhatsz, kedveském, de az ára elég borsos lesz – mondta nyájasan a banya.

– Az nem baj. Nos szükségem lenne norvég tarajos sárkány pikkelyből négy unciára, illetve fekete ürömből két és fél unciára, nem baj ha szárított és szeretnék vásárolni még három darab szárított  abesszíniai aszúfügét.

– Rendben, ezt mind meg kaphatod nálam. Mást esetleg szeretnél? Nem szeretnék kétszer bemenni a raktárba, már nem vagyok fiatal.

– Igen, szóval még szükségem lenne őrölt bikornis szarvra, abból úgy egy unciányi kellene, illetve szeretnék szárított vasfüvet venni, abból körülbelül három unciányit... és el ne felejtsem a legfontosabbat a felvidéki boróka gyökeret, abból is szeretnék egy keveset – mondta Hermione és kínosan elmosolyodott.

– Nem tudom mit akarsz főzni, de jobb ha nem ütöm bele az orromat… bár nem érdekel amíg kifizeted – dünnyögte a boszorkány majd hátrament az alapanyagokért.

Beletelt majdnem negyedórába, mire a banya visszatért. Viszont el kellett ismerni, precízen becsomagolt mindent. Hermione bizalmatlanul belenézett a barna, papírzacskókba majd elégedett bólintott mielőtt elővette volna pénztárcáját. A boszorkány egy irreális árat mondott, de Hermionénak nem volt kedve kötekedni, így lenyelte és kifizette.

Mire visszaért Roxmortsba már gyülekeztek a diákok McGalagony, Flitwick, Bimba és Piton professzor előtt. Hermione észrevétlenül beállt Harry és Ginny mellé és szerencsére senki nem vette észre késlekedését… legalábbis ő így hitte.

***

Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét mikor látta Hermione Grangert hoppolálni az egyik közeli sikátorban. A többi tanár el volt foglalva a diákokkal, de Piton nem.

– _Hol járhatott és miért mocskos a talárja, mint amilyen az enyém szokott lenni, mikor a Zsebpiszok- közben kóválygok? Na és mi lehet azokban a kicsi, barna papírzacskókban?_ – tűnődött el a férfi, de nem volt rá sok ideje, mert McGalagony hamarosan megindult a kastély felé a griffendélesekkel, így Pitonnak és a többi tanárnak is követnie kellett a diákjaikkal.

Hermione szinte azonnal levált a csoportról amint beléptek a kastélyba. Sietve felment a harmadik emeletre és egy gyors körülnézés után bement Hisztis Myrtille mosdójába.

Nem kellett sok és a szellemlány hangosan Hermione mellé lebegett, miközben a lány kinyitott az egyik fülke ajtaját.

– Áááá Hermione…rég láttalak – mondta selypítve.

– Szia, Myrtille, baj lenne ha megint bájitalt főznék itt? – kérdezte Hermione miközben lepakolt a lecsukott vécé tetejére.

– Nekem ugyan nem baj, tudod, hogy nem zavar. Szeretem a társaságot és a bájitalok émelyítő szagát, de azért szólhatnál Harrynek, hogy meglátogathatna néha – mondta duzzogva Myrtille.

– Feltétlen szólok neki – biztosította Hermione majd elővett a táskájából egy kisebb üstöt és egy laza pálcasuhintással alágyújtott. – Na és jobban telnek a napjaid, hogy lettek veled egykorú szellemtársaid? – kérdezte Hermione, elveszített barátaira és iskolatársaira célozva.

Közben odasétált az egyik csaphoz és vizet töltött egy főzőpohárba.

– Egészen jók, kedves vagy, hogy érdeklődsz. Habár Fred Weasley akárhányszor itt van Roxfortban szívat engem – nyafogta a lány.

– Ő már csak ilyen, mindig is ilyen volt – mondta Hermione nosztalgikusan és egy pillanatra elszomorodott.

Myrtille észrevette, hogy Hermione melankolikus hangulatba került, így elsuhant és a kedvenc ablakában lebegett miközben sóhajtozott. Hermione pár perc töprengés után elővette jegyzeteit és miután felforrt a víz belerakta a abesszíniai aszúfügéket. Idegesen várta, hogy szétföljenek.


	6. Ötödik Fejezet

Egyre közeledett a karácsonyi bál és ezzel párhuzamosan Hermione egyre elkeseredettebb lett. A főzet amit készített nem készült el karácsonyig, mivel – mint rádöbbent – majdnem olyan hosszadalmas volt elkészíteni, mint a Százfűlé főzetet, sőt talán még hosszadalmasabb. Ráadásul még nem is volt száz százalék, hogy működött.  Az órái Pitonnal egyre szánalmasabbak voltak és Hermione kezdte feladni a küzdelmet.

Egy alkalommal azt érezte, hogy lemond az álmairól, csak ne keljen még egy különórán részt vennie a férfival.

Ekkor is hasonlóan érezte magát,és úgy döntött, nem fogja hagyni tovább, hogy a férfi megalázza és kihasználja. Lecsapta az asztalra a kést – amivel kesudiót pucolt – és fájdalmasan megdörzsölte a kezeit amiket több helyen sebesre mart a gyümölcshéja. Felállt és odasétált Pitonhoz.

– Baj van, Granger? – kérdezte cinikusan a férfi.

– Áh nincs semmi baj, professzor – mondta szarkasztikusan a lány. Mivel a férfi még csak elkezdte a bájitalfőzést, így Hermione szívbaj nélkül eloltotta az üstje alatt a lángot.

– Elegem van magából. Nem óhajtok tovább a szolgája lenni. Nem fogok megpucolni semmit. Vagy főzhetek én is bájitalt vagy keresek egy normális tanárt aki felkészít a rohadt vizsgámra – fakadt ki jogosan Hermione és igyekezett visszafojtani a könnyeit.

– Senki sem fogja felkészíteni, mivel tehetségtelen – mondta könnyedén Piton és elhúzta a száját.

– Nem vagyok tehetségtelen és ezt mindketten tudjuk – vágott vissza a lány.

– Szemtelen – mondta dühösen Piton és átsétált a terem másik végében lévő falikúthoz.

– Ezt mocskosul meg fogom bánni, de van egy ajánlatom – mondta pár perc gondolkodás után Hermione és odasétált Piton mellé. Vett egy mély levegőt és belevágott.

– Se magának se nekem nem lesz partnerem a bálra öt napon belül, így arra gondoltam, hogy elmehetnénk együtt. Cserébe pedig maga hajlandóságot fog mutatni afelé, hogy tanítson.

– Nem – csóválta meg a fejét Piton.

– Kurva sokkal jön nekem, nem is tudja mennyivel – kiabálta Hermione és sietve az ajtóhoz masírozott.

– Az ajánlatom ma éjfélig áll, ha el akar velem jönni, baglyozzon. Ha nem, hát nem – mondta sértődötten a lány majd elrohant.

Piton úgy állt, mint egy szobor, nem tudta hova tenni Granger kifakadását.

– _Velem akar menni a bálba? De hát neki simán akadna más is. Nem is értem miért vagyok vele ilyen szemét. Ez az alaptermészetem… nem, ez most nem fog megnyugtatni. Nem kellene vele ilyennek lennem, hiszen a legkevésbé sem tehetségtelen. Lehet irigy vagyok rá? Én? Az lehetetlen. Végülis ő ha minden jól megy maximum húsz éves lesz mikor leteszi a bájitalmesteri vizsgáját ellenben velem. Én anno huszonkettő voltam. Ez lenne a dolog kulcsa? Na és mire célzott mikor azt mondta, hogy sokkal tartozom neki?_ – tűnődött el Piton majd idegesen eltüntetett mindent a munkapadról és visszament a lakosztályába.


	7. Hatodik Fejezet

Hermione ellenben furcsa mód nyugodtnak érezte magát mikor felért a griffendél - toronyba, legalábbis addig míg le nem ült az ablakhoz a klubhelyiségben.

– _Akárhogy dönt, nekem jó. Ha nem akar velem jönni és tanítani, akkor ez van, legalább időben kiderült. Godrik nevére, mi van ha eljön velem? Te jó ég én ezt nem gondoltam végig. Merlin szakállára és mégis mit fogok felvenni? … Jobb kérdés mit fog gondolni Harry, Ron és McGalagony? El vagyok átkozva_ – gondolta Hermione és keseredetten az ablakhoz nyomta az arcát.

Elmélkedését Harry és Ron zavarta meg. Vacsorázni hívták a lányt és Hermione velük tartott. Ha nem beszéltek volna végig a kviddicsről, talán észrevették volna, hogy valami nyomasztja a lányt, de persze szokás szerint nem figyeltek rá.

Hermione meg sem lepődött, csak leült a helyére és csendesen szedett a vacsorából. Tekintete akarata ellenére a tanári asztalra siklott párszor. Piton ugyanolyan szótlan volt, mint ő, pedig általában unottan szokott társalogni McGalagonnyal, de ezúttal nem válaszolt az idős boszorkány kérdéseire.

A férfi is turkált az ételében és Hermione látta rajta, hogy nagyon gondolkodik valamin. Aztán rájött, hogy bizony Piton az ő ajánlatán töri a fejét mikor pillantásuk egy másodperc töredékére találkozott. Persze a férfi szinte azonnal félrenézett, de a tény akkor is ott volt. Hermione öntudatlanul elmosolyodott és jóízűen beleharapott a fánkba, amit desszertként készítettek a manók.

– Tényleg, Mió már van partnered a bálra? – kérdezte hirtelen Ginny.

– Azt hiszem, de még nem kiabálnám el – mondta Hermione és egy pillanatra ránézett a vörös lányra majd figyelme visszatért a csokis fánkhoz.

– Nem mondod el, ki az? – nyaggatta barátnője.

– Majd ha biztos, elmondom – zárta le a témát Hermione majd miután bekapta az utolsó falatot elköszönt barátaitól és a beadandó esszéire hivatkozva korábban elhagyta a nagytermet.

Amint az ajtóhoz ért, meghallotta, hogy Piton is felállt. Nem kellett hátranéznie, ezer közül felismerte volna a professzor halk, mégis határozott lépteit. Nem akart vele szemtől szemben állni, így sietősre vette és szinte futva ment fel a harmadik emeletre, hogy leellenőrizze a bájitalt Myrille vécéjében.

– Nem tudom mit főzöl, de azok a gyümölcsök már nagyon megfőttek – selypítette Myrille. 

Hermione kicsapta a vécéfülke ajtaját és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mikor látta, hogy az aszúfügék pont abban az állapotban voltak amiben lenniük kellett. Óvatosan elővette a táskájából az őrölt bikornis szarvas tasakot és a felvidéki boróka gyökereket.

– Kérlek, Godrik sikerüljön – suttogta mielőtt beleöntötte volna a bikornis szarv két harmadát a főzetbe.

Amint reakcióba lépett a fügével, a főzetből élénk magenta színű füst szállt fel majd hirtelen alábbhagyott. Hermione hangosan köhögött, mivel botor módon belélegezte a keletkezett gázt.

– Ha meghalsz a kísérleteid miatt, megengedem, hogy ideköltözz a vécémbe – mondta Myrtille amire csak egy dühös pillantást kapott Hermionétól. A köhögése pár perc múlva kicsit enyhült, de a karján furcsa piros kiütések jelentek meg.

– Pont ez hiányzott… ezzel miért nem számoltam? – dünnyögte miközben apró darabokra tördelte a gyökereket  majd ezúttal hátrébb húzódott mielőtt beledobta volna őket az üstbe. Nem történt semmi, csak rózsaszín habréteg keletkezett a főzet tetején majd újra egyenletesen főtt.

– Myrille! Körülbelül egy hét múlva jövök legközelebb. Ahogy eddig is, távol tartanád az embereket? – szólította meg az ablakban merengő szellemlányt Hermione, miután összepakolt és kilépett a fülkéből.

– Persze, de igazán szólhatnál már Harrynek. Vehetne egy fürdőt is, akkor felmegyek a prefektusi fürdőbe – duruzsolta izgatottan Myrille majd belevetette magát az egyik vécébe.

Hermione megrökönyödve nézett utána, de aztán csak megrándította a vállát. Miután leellenőrizte, hogy üres a folyosó, kilépett és felsietett a griffendél - toronyba.

***

Piton alig eszmélt fel és Granger már el is tűnt valamelyik sarkon. Pedig már döntött és személyesen akarta vele közölni, de a lány elmenekült. Piton megcsóválta a fejét és visszavonult a lakosztályába. Leült az íróasztalához – pergament és pennát ragadt – majd levelet írt Grangernek. Tudta, nagyon meg fogja bánni, hogy beleegyezett a lány ajánlatába, de jobb ötlete nem volt és így legalább nem kellett beismernie , hogy valójában csak irigy volt rá és azért nem tanította.

 _– Na jó, felnőtt férfi vagyok csak tudok írni egy ilyen szentimentális szemetet –_ gondolta majd belemártotta a pennát a tintába és elkezdte megfogalmazni az első változatát a levélnek.

Hermione ez idő alatt az ágyán feküdt és úgy csinált, mintha olvasott volna, de persze ez csak álca volt, hogy Ginny és Parvati ne kérdezősködjenek.

Valójában azon gondolkodott, hogy fog-e kapni Pitontól választ vagy elkezdhet új bájitaltanárt keresni magának. A szoba bűzlött Parvati új parfümjétől és Hermione nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a fertelmes illatszertől vagy az izgalomtól lett hányingere.


	8. Hetedik Fejezet

**Miss Granger!**

**Elmegyek magával.**

**PP**

_– Túl egyszerű, már ígyis dühös rám…_

**Kedves Miss Granger!**

**Elmegyek magával, élek a lehetőséggel.**

**PP**

_– Kevés, nem? Miért kerítek ennek ekkora feneket? Na jó talán ez…_

**Miss Granger!**

**Leszek a partnere és a tanára, ahogy szeretné.**

**PP**

– _Ezt meg biztos vagyok benne, hogy félreértené…_

Piton gondterhelten gyűrte össze a harmadik lehetőséget is és pár percig meredten bámult maga elé, míg nem hirtelen rájött mit is fog írni a lánynak.

Mikor aztán végre elkészült a levéllel – ami valljuk be jóval hosszabb lett, mint Piton korábbi próbálkozásai – a varjúja lábára kötözte majd felküldte a griffendél - toronyba.

***

Hermione még mindig tetette, hogy olvas mikor Piton madara kocogtatni kezdte az ablakot.  Hermione már pattant volna ki az ágyból, de Ginny gyorsabb volt és mire a lány észbekapott, a madár már a belső párkányon ült.

– Hermione leveled jött… egy… milyen állat ez? – kérdezte riadtan Ginny.

– Holló – vágta rá Parvati és közben kilakkozta a körmeit.

– Ez egy varjú, a hollók másképp néznek ki – mondta Hermione és óvatosan elvette a levelet. Félt, hogy a madár megcsípi.

– Kitől jött? – kérdezte izgatottan Parvati miután Hermione kiengedte a madarat.

– Lányok, baj lenne ha ezt most egyedül olvasnám el? – nézett kérően szobatársaira, mire azok bólintottak és visszatértek a szaftos pletykához amiről épp beszéltek.

**Miss Granger!**

**Nehezen mondom ki, de elfogadom az ajánlatát. Elkísérem a bálra és hajlandó vagyok tanítani bájitaltanból. Egy a kérésem, ne öltözzön túl és lehetőleg ne kényszerítsen, hogy jó képet vágjak Potterhez. A holnap délutáni óráján a részleteket esetleg még megbeszélhetjük.**

**P.P.**

Hermione elmosolyodott és ez megijesztette. Valamiért örült, hogy Piton igent mondott és nem kellett tovább partner után kutatnia, illetve annak is örült, hogy a férfi talán végre méltóztatta tanítani.

_– Ne öltözzek túl… tudtam én, hogy nem lesz egyszerű ez az egész. Ha mondjuk… na jó biztos, hogy feketében lesz, akkor én felvetnénk mondjuk fehéret._

 Hermione sóhajtott egyet majd berakta a párnája alá a levelet. Elhúzta a baldachint az ágya körül – hogy a lányok ne kérdezősködjenek – majd tovább elmélkedett a bálon.

 

 


	9. Nyolcadik Fejezet

Piton a nappalijában ült és olvasni próbált, de akaratlanul folyton Grangerre és a levélre gondolt. Nem értette miért, de legbelül örült, hogy a lány vele akart menni a bálba. Már egy ideje töprengett ezen mikor McGalagony hívta a kandallón keresztül, hogy menjen az irodájába. Piton morgásszerű hangot hallatott majd felállt és idegesen a kandallóhoz sétált.

Percek múlva már McGalagony kandallójából lépett ki és porolta le a ruháját.

– Perselus, el kéne menned néhány dologért a bálhoz. Többet között az Abszol-útra, Madam Malkin talárszabászatába néhány terítőért – mondta a nő miközben belekortyolt forró teájába. Piton elhúzta a száját, de nem szólt semmit.

A nő átnyújtott neki egy listát és csak azután szólalt meg Piton miután végigolvasta.

– Miért nem bírsz egyszerűen elküldeni egy manót? – kérdezte cinikusan.

– Ők már nagyban sütik a süteményeket – érvelt az idősebb boszorkány és rosszallóan nézett Pitonra.

Piton visszament a lakosztályábamajd magára vette a köpenyét. Áhítva pillantott a kanapéjára mielőtt kiment volna hopponálási pontra, hogy teljesítse McGalagony nevetséges  kérését.

–   _És még a nyamvadt kandallóját sem használhatom, pedig tudom, hogy az övé össze van kötve a hopp hálózattal_ – gondolta Piton és ezzel hopponált.

Mikor aztán végre megérkezett Madam Malkin talárszabászatához kellemetlen meglepetés fogadta.

– Maga biztos, Mr. Piton. A nevem F…F… Friderika McGalagony. Minerva nénikém mondta, hogy maga facér és hogy nincs aki elkísérné a Roxfortos bálra. Azt kár, hogy elfelejtette mondani, hogy milyen jóképű – kezdte a nő, aki olyan csúnya volt, hogy Piton ijedtében nem egy lépest hátrált, hanem rögtön hármat.

– _Malazár nevére, ennyire gyűlölne McGalagony?_ – tűnődött el Piton miközben végigmérte jobban a nőt.

A haja szőke volt és a zsírtól a fejére lapult. Szemei igencsak kicsik voltak, de szerencsére a szemüvege tompított valamelyest ezen hiányosságán. Orra hatalmas volt, legalábbis egy nőnek biztosan és ráadásul még távolról is látszottak rajta a mitesszerek. A fogait pedig inkább meg se említsük. Sárgák voltak és olyan nagyok, hogy egy ló megirigyelte volna őket. Piton eliszonyodva hátrált még egy lépést mielőtt bármit is mondott volna a ronda nőnek.

– Ez csak valami rossz vicc lehet. Összetéveszt valakivel – mondta végül kimérten Piton majd mielőtt a nő válaszolni tudott volna elindult a Foltozott Üst felé. Párszor paranoiásan visszanézett, de a nő látszólag egyhelyben állt, így bátran gyorsított a tempóján.

Mikor aztán beért a kocsmába levette a köpenyét és rendelt Tomtól egy lángnyelv whiskyt.

– _McGalagony és a szánalmas tervei, ha tudná, hogy az unokahúgához képest egy modellt viszek elsírná magát. Azt mondtam Grangerre, hogy egy modell? Hát Friderika McGalagonyhoz képest az, sőt. Na jó mit álltatom magam, Miss Granger szép, főleg most, hogy már felnőtt. Amúgy eddig nem akartam elkölteni a pénzt, amit a bugyuta díszletekre adott Minerva, de ezek után lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül elfogom. Majd eljön ő ha ténylegesen kellenek azok az idióta terítők, bár szerintem ez csak egy csel volt –_ gondolta Piton és kirázta a hideg.

 Alig, hogy belekortyolt az italába leült mellé valaki. Nem más, mint Lucius Malfoy.

– Téged is látni erre felé, Perselus? – köszöntötte szívélyesen a bájitalmestert mielőtt rendelt volna egy teljes üveg lángnyelv whiskyt.

– Néha jó elszakadni a kastélytól. Na és te mi járatban vagy? – kérdezte Piton majd a fejében újra lejátszotta a találkozást azzal a szőke rémmel. Érezte, hogy a szőr feláll a hátán, de szerencsére Malfoy ebből semmit sem vett észre, csak töltött magának és Perselusnak is egy italt és jóízűen belekortyolt a sajátjába.

– Cissy kitalálta, hogy könyvklubot alapít. Esküszöm kezd olyan lenni mióta kibékült a nővérével, mint a muglik. Képzelheted mi megy most a kúrián. Hol vihogó negyvenes nőktől harsog az egész, hol meg Andromeda hozza át Lupin kölykét. Az meg csak üvölteni és kakilni tud. Esküszöm Draco jobb csecsemő volt... vagy én lennék már öreg ehhez? – húzta el a száját Lucius.

– Andromeda kibékült Narcissával? – kérdezte meglepetten Piton, mire Lucius csak bólintott és elővett két szivart a talárja zsebéből. Piton elfogadta a dohányterméket és non verbálisan meggyújtotta. Tom rosszallóan nézett a két ex- halálfalóra, de nem mondott semmit. Egy darabig csendben ültek és szivaroztak, míg Lucius meg nem szólalt.

– Amúgy a minap találkoztam a tanítványoddal, Miss Grangerrel a Zsebpiszok-közben – mondta könnyedén, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– _Ezek szerint igazam volt, tényleg ott járt és azért volt koszos a talárja – d_ öbbent le Piton, de Lucius szinte azonnal folytatta, így a gondolatmenete megszakadt.

– Erős egy nőszemély, főleg hogy túlélte Bella kínzásait. Pedig ott voltam ám és több cruciatust és egyéb mást kapott, mint a Longbottom házaspár együttvéve. Ahhoz képest, hogy mugli születésű, hihetetlenül erős boszorkány. Gondolkodom azon, hogy összeházasítom Dracoval. Pontosan ilyen életerős, céltudatos nőre lenne szüksége. Azt mondanám, hogy Hermione közel olyan szívós, mint Cissy – mondta elgondolkodva Lucius majd beleszívott a szivarjába. Piton nem tudta hová tenni barátja legutolsó mondatát.

– _Granger és Draco? Lehetetlen. Granger sose fogadná el Dracot, hiszen nem őt hívta el a bálra, hanem engem… pedig Draconak sincs partnere, mert tegnap beszélgettünk róla._

– Lucius, szerintem Granger sose fogadná el Dracot. Tudom, hogy már a jó úton vagytok, de akkor se. Túlságosan különböznek.

– Ez még változhat barátom. Ráadásul politikai szempontból is jó választás lenne Hermione. Gondolj csak bele a Malfoy örökös mugli születésű nőt vesz el. Visszakerülhetnénk a csúcsra és újra felvirágoztathatnánk apám vállalatát – mondta Lucius és elmosolyodott. Piton nem akart veszekedni, így témát váltott.

– Azt nem tudod mit keresett a Zsebpiszok- közben Granger?

– Úgy láttam mintha abba a bájitalos üzletbe készült volna bement ami a Borgin and Burke’s mellett van – mondta a szőke férfi.

– _Mégis minek? Hol főz és mit? Jobb kérdés, miért? Na és miért nem vásárolt az Abszol-úton? Mi kellhet neki amit ott nem kap meg? Majd megkérdezem, bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy le fogja tagadni és nem avat bele. – v_ etődtek fel a kérdések rögtön Pitonban.

– Na és azt nem láttad mit vett? – kérdezte végül Perselus.

– Nem, nem láttam. Hopponáltam amint elsétált – mondta Lucius és ivott egy kortyot az italából. Egy darabig még italoztak és beszélgettek a múltról és a jövőről majd elbúcsúztak.

 Mivel Lucius kifizette a teljes számlát, így Perselusnak elég sok pénze maradt.

– _Végülis vehetnék egy új dísztalárt… hiába szóltam Grangernek, hogy ne öltözzön túl, fiatal és ha jól emlékszem a legutóbbi bálon is  túlzásokba esett. Jobb ha felkészült leszek_ – gondolta Piton és kedvenc szabászata felé vette az irányt, ami véletlenül sem Madam Malkin üzlete volt.


	10. Kilencedik Fejezet

A következő  délután Hermione mosolyogva ment Pitonhoz különórára. Nem is értette miért reménykedett abban, hogy ezúttal ő is főzhet, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy igen. Mikor belépett a férfi már főzött valamit.

– Jó estét, professzor úr – biccentett a lány majd leült az egyik székre.

– Bizonyítsa be, hogy érdemes rá, hogy főzni hagyjam. Készítse elő a józanító bájital alapanyagait. Ha makulátlan munkát végez, akkor legközelebb megengedem, hogy főzzön valamit – mondta kimérten a férfi. Hermione sóhajtott egyet, de mivel már ez is nagy lépésnek számított, csendesen darabolni kezdte a pöttyös gőte epét.

Piton észrevétlenül figyelte a lányt munkaközben és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy nyugodtak a mozdulatai.

– _Nem úgy, mint Longbottomnak. Granger nem fél tőlem és még csak nem is nézi a receptet, fejből tudja, mit hogyan kell felszelni, megőrölni vagy porrá zúzni. Azt hiszem tényleg alábecsültem_ – gondolta a férfi és tekintete a lány kezeiről lassan karcsú derekára siklott.  

– _Milyen kár, hogy eltakarja tökéletes alakját ilyen túl méretezett pulóverekkel. Erről jut eszembe, vajon testhez álló ruhát vagy inkább olyan buggyos ujjút fog felvenni pénteken? Remélem inkább az első verziót, az kevésbé csicsás és romantikus vagy mi. Bár a korabeli lányoknál lehetetlen megmondani. A hormonok… Merlin nevére, miért gondolkodom ilyesmin és miért bámulom Granger testét, mint valami tinédzser?_ – tűnődött el Piton és igyekezett az előtte rotyogó főzetre koncentrálni.

– Professzor úr, a moszatot mozsárban őröljem meg vagy csak morzsoljam össze? – kérdezte hirtelen Hermione, ezzel teljesen visszarántva professzorát a jelenbe.

– Miss Granger, megkérhetném, hogy ne tegyen fel ilyen Longbottom szintű kérdéseket? Erre már réges régen tudnia kéne a választ – fakadt ki Piton, de rögtön meg is bánta mikor meglátta a lány tekintetében a csalódottságot és a lemondást, így korrigálta magát.

– Akarom mondani nyugodtan kérdezzen, hiszen ezért vagyunk itt, hogy tanuljon. A mozsárban csinálja – mondta Piton mire Hermione halványan rámosolygott.

Piton nem viszonozta a lány gesztusát, csak egy apró gúnyos félmosoly jelent meg a szája sarkában és szinte rögtön el is tűnt. Hermione viszont ez sikerként fogta fel és mosolyogva készítette elő a hátralévő alapanyagokat.


End file.
